Threads and Spindles
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: AU Jibbs. Jennifer Sheppard has never worked for NCIS, never met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but sometimes, the inevitable is hard to run from. Will they have their happily ever after this way round? Rating changed
1. Please Contact Jennifer Sheppard

_Ok, so this is AU. Jen never worked for NCIS, so there is no Paris, no Positano…nothing. But Morgan wanted to explore the idea of them getting together without her working for NCIS. Set at the beginning of season 3, Tom Morrow is still Director, Twilight still happened and Ziva is still Kate's replacement. _

_Thank you Morgan for giving me the idea and letting me run with it! CK for her continual help with…um…everything! M E Wofford for keeping me stimulated during my LONG boring days at work! AND, last but by no means least, Alyson for suggesting the title (the Japanese believe that people who are destined to be together are connected with invisible threads that they can't help but follow!) Love you guys!_

* * *

Jennifer Sheppard gripped the phone as the man on the other end explained the situation. Her blood ran cold and her heartbeat tripled in time. No, she thought, no, it must be a coincidence. You don't believe in coincidences, a rebellious part of her mind mocked. Rachel was right, she was _right_. She must have stumbled on something she shouldn't. She snapped her cell phone shut without saying anything and stared at her fireplace, trying desperately to think of something to do, anything. The tears for another fallen loved one slipped out of her eyes as small feet padded into the study.

"Mommy…" She whipped around to see her little boy standing in the doorway. Her face softened and she held out her arms.

"Come here Alex." The boy ran into her arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" He asked, his small hands fingering her long red hair. She smiled sadly to herself and pulled away to look at him. His angelic face looked up at her. Alexander Jasper Mathieu looked remarkably like his mother. Large green eyes stared up at her from under a heavy fringe of brown hair, tinged with red and shone like fire when the sun hit it.

"Mommy is ok Alex. Let's get you back to bed ok?" She stood up with the 5 year old still in her arms. His sleeping form molded to her body and she thanked whichever god was listening, not for the first time, that he had been with her when the attacks on the World Trade Centre 5 years ago had taken her husband from her.

"_Jen…I'm in trouble." _

Rachel's words echoed in her mind as she shut the door to Alex's bedroom. She shook her head to rid herself of the image of Rachel's eyes, the fear shining out through the dark brown irises. She had felt so helpless, watching her friend as she feared for her life. But she had thought she was being dramatic. She let out a bitter laugh, dramatic…well dying is certainly dramatic Rachel, if you wanted my attention, good job, you have it.

Jen took a deep breath and descended the stairs, her legs threatened to give way half way down so she sat heavily. Drawing in a shaky breath, she raked her hands through her hair and stood up. She couldn't sit here feeling sorry for herself. She had to do something, she had to find out what her friend knew, and make everything right. She didn't fail to notice the way her hands shook as she reached for the phone.

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was staring again. He was staring at his former team member's desk. Kate had died under his watch, literally right under his nose and he couldn't deny the hole he felt for _another _fallen comrade. He shut his eyes briefly and listened to the sounds of his team. Timothy McGee tapping away on his keyboard, Tony DiNozzo trying to pretend her wasn't playing a game on his PC, and Ziva David…he sighed again, the desk wasn't Kate's anymore, Ziva David was currently occupying it. She shot him a sideways glance, wondering if he was staring at her or lost in thought. When he didn't look away, she was given the answer, he seemed to spend a lot of time lost in thought.

Gibbs snapped to attention as his phone rung. He grabbed it, welcoming the distraction,

"Gibbs…address…we'll be right there." He scribbled on a piece of paper and stood up, his team members loyally following suit. "McGee, call Ducky, tell him this address then meet us in the garage…you two…" He pointed at Tony and Ziva, "gas the truck." He threw the keys at Tony who caught them and practically ran towards the elevators, Ziva trailing behind.

Gibbs took a brief sigh and grabbed his bag and side arm. No rest for the wicked.

"What's the case, Boss?" Tony DiNozzo, the perpetual player and child, asked.

"Dead Naval Officer, DiNozzo…did you forget what job you have?" He snapped as the doors slid open. Tony flashed an embarrassed glance at Ziva who smiled back.

The young woman had been badly beaten and dumped in the harbor. Gibbs grimaced internally as the rescue team pulled her body out of the water. He glanced at Ducky, the elderly ME who nodded once before walking forward to take control.

"Tony…point and shoot…David, sketches…McGee, with me." Gibbs ordered, his team scattered and McGee followed as he walked towards the local LEO's.

"Story Sergeant?" He asked the young man taking statements. He turned and faced Gibbs, obviously wondering who the gruff man standing in front of him was. Gibbs flashed his badge as did McGee and the Sergeant visibly relaxed.

"A couple taking a walk noticed the body, Sir. Called us, we noticed the uniform and called you." Gibbs bristled at "sir" but let it go, he was in no mood for a fight right now.

"Any ID." Gibbs asked. In answer, a man ran up to the Sergeant with a wallet. The Sergeant handed it over to Gibbs. He opened it and took out a credit card.

"Commander Rachel Anderson…McGee get background info…thank you sergeant, we'll take it from here." The police officer nodded stiffly and gestured to his team. Gibbs continued to search the wallet.

"Got anything Duck?" He asked. Ducky glanced up at him with a good natured smile.

"I may be good Jethro, but I am not that good." Gibbs smiled easily at his old friend and pulled out a card from the wallet. He frowned when he read the words and Ducky's face wrinkled in confusion.

"NCIS please contact Jennifer Sheppard of Washington DC." Gibbs read out loud and looked at Ducky.

"You think she knew she was going to die Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know Ducky," He answered, "perhaps we should ask Jennifer Sheppard…once we find out who the hell she is."

* * *

_More coming soon_

_V!_

_xox_


	2. You Have My Word Jen

_Thank you for all the reviews everyone, I am glad you are all liking it. But seriously, thank Aly for the title and Morgan for the idea!!_

* * *

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Tom Morrow's voice resounded through the bullpen as soon as the elevator door opened. Gibbs sighed, now was really not the time for an lecture about how to deal with the press from the Director.

"Director?" He tried to keep his voice neutral, however, the bitterness came through. Morrow cracked a wry smile and hooked his finger at Gibbs. Gibbs wearily climbed the stairs.

"A Jennifer Sheppard is waiting in my office for you." Gibbs failed to hide his confusion. He hadn't even had time to get his team to find out who the hell this woman was, and now she was sitting in the Directors office waiting for _him._ Gibbs followed the Director and was even more surprised when Morrow closed the door behind him without following him into his office, leaving Gibbs alone with a stunning red head. The first thing he noticed was her legs, crossed elegantly, and they went on for miles. He managed to lift his head in time to catch her knowing smile. She stood and stretched out her hand.

"Agent Gibbs?" He took her hand with a nod and shook it.

Jen fought off the urge to snatch back her hand. His hand was warm and soft but yet stupidly strong. She could feel the hard sinews beneath her fingers and it scared her a little how much she wanted to hold that hand forever.

"Mrs Sheppard." His voice was deep, gravelly. His eyes were intensely blue and they held her gaze.

"Actually, its Miss Sheppard, but if you want to use my married name its Mrs Mathieu." She hated people assuming that her married name was Sheppard, but mentioning her husband always brought back memories that she wasn't interesting in remembering right now, they were still too painful, even after 5 years.

"Ohh...kay...So, what do you know about this case." Gibbs noticed her reaction when she had mentioned her married name, there was a back story there, one he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. But there was no doubt that this stunningly beautiful woman in front of him was going to cause problems, his gut was acting up again.

"Nothing." Something about the way she almost too quickly answered had him arching an eyebrow. She stared back at him. He resisted the urge to laugh out loud at her unwavering intense glare.

"Sorry?" His eyebrow was still raised in an amused way and Jen's hackles rose, she hated being treated like a woman. She worked in the State Department, an all male environment, she had worked hard for her position and she wasn't going to let this...her mind drew a blank on a decent word to use to describe the irritatingly good looking man standing in front of her and she mentally stomped her foot.

"I don't know anything. Rachel was a friend of mine. She was a very dear friend of mine and she was scared. But I don't know why." Gibbs narrowed his eyes, trying to decide if she was lying or not. She wasn't telling him the whole truth, of that he was sure.

"Ok, we found a card in her wallet, she wanted us to contact you if anything should happen to her. Can you tell me why?" Miss Sheppard's eyes widened slightly at that. It was a almost inperctible movement but Gibbs noticed. It might have had something to do with her alarmingly bright green eyes which begged to be looked at.

"No." She answered almost too quickly again for his liking.

"Look, Mrs Sheppard.."

"Miss Sheppard..."

"_Miss _Sheppard, your friend is dead, she was beaten to death and then dumped in the harbor with no regard or remorse. I need more than 'I know nothing' and 'no' from you if I am to out what happened, which I am assuming, is something you want." Her large green eyes glistened with tears when he mentioned Rachel and he wanted to reach out to comfort her. She crossed her arms in front of her and bit on her bottom lip. Gibbs was struck with an image that had no place in a first meeting scenario.

"Agent Gibbs...I do want to help you...but I don't know what she had gotten herself into."

"Fine, start by telling me what you _do _know."

* * *

Gibbs closed the door to the conference room and handed Jen a glass of water. She took it with a small smile and glanced at her watch.

"You have somewhere to be, Miss Sheppard?" Gibbs asked. Jen narrowed her eyes at him, he had put too much emphasis on Miss. What it so difficult for him to call her by her name.

"Agent Gibbs, it seems you have a problem with my title, so please just call me Jen. And yes, I have to pick up my son from school so can we make this quick?" She placed the glass of water on the table and crossed her legs. Gibbs's eyes inadvertently flicked down to them and she once again hid a knowing smile.

"You can leave when you tell me what I need to know, Miss Sheppard. As we speak, my team are at Commander Anderson's house, they will find what I need to know."

"I don't like your tone, Agent Gibbs," He once again resisted the urge to laugh as she emphasised his title, the woman had spirit. And a son Jethro, he berated himself, trust you to be attracted to a woman with complications. "Are you implying that I know more than I am telling you?" She asked.

"Right now...Jen, you haven't told me anything, so...I guess I am."

"Rachel called me three nights ago. She sounded scared, she said she needed to talk to me and she didn't want to come to my house. She asked to meet me in town." She paused and took a sip of water, and Gibbs didn't fail to notice the way her hands shook slightly.

"She was so scared, Agent Gibbs. She said she had found something that she shouldn't have. She said she stumbled across it and that if 'they' found out she knew she would be killed." She looked up from her hands and her green eyes locked with his blue's.

"You have to understand, Rachel had a flair for the dramatic. I thought she was over reacting, but I had one of my security detail tail her." Gibbs frowned. Jen hadn't mentioned her job, but this was going to be hard if she had her own security.

"Your security detail?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I am the Under Secretary for Intelligence at the State Department." She seemed to beg him to challenge her. He narrowed his eyes, great, she had a kid _and _and she was in politics. Gibbs shook his head slightly, you really know how to pick them Jethro. Jen noticed his movement and narrowed her eyes back.

"You think that impossible, _Agent _Gibbs?" She challenged him again with her eyes. He was once again struck with thoughts that shouldn't enter into his mind during an interrogation.

"No...not at all. So you had one of your Security Detail tail her and..." He gestured for her to continue and missed the glare she shot in his direction as he reached for his notebook.

"He lost her...for a couple of hours. When he found her again...she...you were pulling her out of the river." Her eyes once again filled with tears and, against his better judgment, reached for her hand. She seemed surprised at the gesture and gave him a weak smile before extracting her hand.

"Please find out what happened Agent Gibbs." She pleaded, before the, obviously well practiced, professional mask slid back into place.

"You have my word, Jen."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	3. She Was Tortured

_Aly, I promise there will be Gibbs talking to Alex in the next chapter! _

* * *

"So, what do you think of the woman?" Tony's voice floated from underneath Commander Anderson's bed. Ziva rolled her eyes at his backside.

"Which woman would that be Tony, you have so many, it is a wonder _you_ remember them all." Ziva turned back to the bedside cabinet. Tony hauled himself out from under the bed and put his hands on his hips.

"I wasn't talking about _my_ women Ziva, although I do have a lot, I was talking about Jennifer Sheppard. She's a red head."

"So I noticed, is that important?" Ziva asked. Tony laughed, causing McGee to stick his head around the door frame.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Ziva and Tony both turned to look at him.

"Ziva here, was wondering what was so important about the fact that Jennifer Sheppard is a red head. Care to enlighten her McGiggle?" He asked. Ziva looked expectantly at him.

"Well, the boss has a habit of marrying red heads. Feisty ones at that. One of them hit him with a golf club." Ziva chuckled.

"McGee," She said, gently slappnig his cheek, "I know a lot about all of you. You forget I did backgrounds on all of you. I know about Gibbs's preference for red heads. But he has just met the woman." Tony and McGee looked at each other.

"That's the point Ziva." Tony said, walking out in to the hallway. Ziva followed.

"I do not get it."

* * *

Abby squealed as Gibbs appeared in her doorway and she threw herself into his arms.

"I thought you were avoiding me Gibbs, you haven't been down here all day. Don't you love me anymore?" She asked. Gibbs smiled and handed her a Caf-Pow. It was then that she noticed the woman standing behind him.

"Oh hi." Abby said through a mouthful of caffeine loaded juice. The woman stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hi, Jennifer Sheppard." She said. Abby glanced at Gibbs and took her hand. She looked into the green eyes of the older woman and saw pain. She pulled her into a hug.

Jen's breath was forced out as she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. She glanced at Gibbs over the shoulder of the strange young woman who was currently trying to squeeze the very life out of her and he shook his head with a smile.

"Abby, she can't breathe." Gibbs tapped Abby on the shoulder. Abby let go abruptely.

"Oh sorry. I just thought you needed a hug. I have a habit of doing inappropriate things like that. Please tell me if it upsets you cos no one ever tells me, then I just carry on doing them, with people talking behind my back, which is not a very nice thing to do...I also talk to much so tell me to..."

"Abby..." Gibbs interrupted her tirade of words with a smile. "Found anything on Commander Anderson's computer yet?" He asked. Jen was staring at Abby in disbelief and Gibbs let out a small chuckle.

"Well, funny you should mention that Gibbs, oh great one, but Timmy only just bought it down to me so I haven't had a chance to look yet, but I promise..."

"How long Abby?" Gibbs interrupted again, Abby thought for a second, her lips pursed.

"Um...couple of hours?" She suggested. Gibbs nodded once and took Jen's arm, guiding her out of the lab.

"You have one." He shot Abby a parting comment.

* * *

"Is she always so..." Jen trailed off, unable to think of an appropriate word to describe the contradiction she had just met.

"Hyper? Yes, she is. Sorry about the hug, she hugs everyone." Gibbs said as the elevator doors opened. He gestured for Jen to step in.

"That's ok, I actually needed one." Jen said with a smile. Gibbs smiled back, and for a second she felt that world had stopped. Oh for goodness sack Jennifer, get yourself together. Your friend has just died and you are lusting after some man you barely know. She mentally slapped herself.

"So, are you sure you are feeling up to this?" He asked, "We have other ways of making an ID." She was grateful for his concern, but something in her stomach was telling her to go, she had to say goodbye to Rachel, she felt like she had failed her and no amount of sweet talking or comforting words for this blue eyed Adonis in front of her was going to stop her. Ok, Jennifer, you need to sleep, you are calling strangers Adonis's now, she shook herself.

"No...I need to do this. She said swallowing down the lump that formed in her throat and Gibbs placed a gentle but comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Go home, pick up your son, get some rest. This can wait." Jen looked at him and she felt herself wanting to do anything he asked of her.

"Thank you, but no. I failed her Agent Gibbs, the least I can do for her now, is help you out with this."

"Jen...you didn't fail her. And it's Jethro."

* * *

"So you think she knows?" The dark hair man spoke to his colleague.

"Does it matter? Anderson spoke to her, we don't need to be sure, we need to get rid of all the evidence." The blond man started the dark SUV and drove away from the Naval Yard.

"She works for the State Department, it's going to be tough, she'll have security." The dark hair man said, suddenly worried about their lack of plan.

"Do you think the boss is going to care if its 'tough'? She needs to be disposed."

* * *

"That's Rachel." Jen's hands shook as she angrily brushed a tear from her cheek. Ducky and Gibbs took a step back, giving Jen some time.

"Oh I am so sorry Rachel." Jen whispered and she stroked her friend's cheek. She placed the sheet back over her face and turned back to the two men.

"I am sorry my Dear." The old ME comforted. She nodded with a sad smile and walked out of Autopsy. Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"Anything you can tell me Duck?" He asked. Ducky shut the autopsy drawer.

"Well, the poor woman wasn't only beaten, she was restrained and stabbed...a few times. Not fatally. But she also had a few finger nails missing. She was tortured Jethro." Gibbs sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. The bastards had left her face almost intact. Just a livid bruise blooming across her cheekbone. They had gone for the body. If Jen knew anything, she was in danger. He clapped Ducky on the shoulder and swept out of Autopsy.

* * *

Jen bit back a sob and lowered herself onto the floor. What the hell had Rachel gotten herself into? She felt so helpless. Her oldest friend had come to her for help and she had dismissed it, put it down to Rachel's over active imagination. She drew in shaky breath as the doors to Autopsy hissed open. She stood up quickly and brushed at her face.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked. She looked up into his face, it was worried. How could she feel so comfortable with a man she didn't know? All she wanted to do was throw herself into those arms and stay there, until this nightmare had ended.

"Fine." She answered shortly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I need to check out your Security Jen." He said, Jen furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Any particular reason?" She asked.

"I think you may be in danger from whoever did this to your friend, and it is my job to make sure you stay out of danger."

"Can it wait? I need to pick up my son." She glanced at her watch again and pushed the button to call the elevator.

"I'll give you a lift."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	4. Only The Special Ones

"So you really think I might be in danger?" Jen glanced at Gibbs, noting the way his jaw muscles rippled and the way his hands tightened around the steering wheel. There was something going on in that mind of his.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, isn't it?" He asked, shooting her a look across the car. She shrugged as they pulled up to her sons school. Gibbs watched as she stepped out and ran over to the front gates, watching as a small boy of about 5 threw himself into her arms. She hugged him, closing her eyes for a few seconds before turning to the teacher who stood with the boy. He didn't hear what was said, but it looked like she was apologising. The teacher smiled and nodded what Gibbs recognized as an understanding nod and Jen turned back towards the car, laughing as the boy showed her a picture. Gibbs sighed, reminiscing about times when he would pick up Kelly from school. He missed his little girl so much that he found it hard to breath sometimes. He was lifted out of his melancholy by the back door opening and the boy clambering into the back seat. Jen stuck her head through the door and strapped up the boy.

"Alex, this is Special Agent Gibbs. He works for NICS. Say hello." She shut the door and the boy, Alex, blinked his large green eyes at Gibbs.

"Hey Alex." Alex cocked his head to one side, as if scrutinising Gibbs.

"You look nice." He stated. Gibbs laughed as Jen slipped into the passengers seat. She turned to look at Alex.

"Well, some people don't think so, but thank you." Gibbs said, turning back round and starting the engine. Jen looked questioningly at Gibbs. He smiled at her and she was suddenly hit with the thought that he should smile more often. He whole face lit up, his eyes sparkled an even more intense blue and the lines at the corners of his eyes only served to make him more attractive.

"What did he say?" She asked, looking again at Alex as he stared out of the window. His thumb firmly implanted in his mouth.

"He said I looked nice." Jen laughed.

"He does have a habit of picking out the good guys."

* * *

"McGee!" Abby shouted as she ran out of the elevators. Tim stood up abruptly and hit his knee of the desk.

"No time for sympathy Timmy, where's Gibbs?" She demanded. Tony stepped out from behind his desk and stood behind Abby.

"Taking Miss Sheppard home...what's up Abs?" He asked. Abby looked from McGee to Tony.

"This is bad...this is very bad...I found something on Rachel's computer." Abby stuck a nail into her mouth and chewed on it. McGee leant forward and pulled her hand from her mouth.

"What Abby?" He placed a hand on her arm.

"I think we need to tell the Director...somebody! Argh...where is Gibbs when I need him. Rachel stumbled onto an assassination attempt." She said, she started pacing in front of the plasma.

"Who Abby? Director Morrow?" Ziva asked. Abby stopped pacing and stared at Ziva.

"No...much worse...the President."

* * *

"So I guess we are fine now." Jen said awkwardly as Gibbs hovered in her doorway. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.

"Looks like Alex doesn't think so." He said as Alex pulled him towards the kitchen.

"You have to have something to eat. Mommy always makes me a snack when I get home from school, so you can have one too." He said, his large green, expressive eyes stared up at Gibbs. He could no more refuse as cut off his own arm.

"Sure thing buddy, why not. But I don't need to eat." He said helping the boy onto a chair at the counter in the kitchen. Jen emerged from the hallway and leant against the door frame, watching her son interact with Gibbs. It had been a long time since a man, other than her security, had been in the house and she was hit by a wave of loss as she watched her son chat to Gibbs. It was a strange sight, Alex wasn't a particularly talkative child, but she hadn't been lying when she said he picked out the good guys. It was like he had a sixth sense when it came to people. She pushed herself off the frame and walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, Agent Gibbs is a Superhero." Alex commented. Jen smiled indulgently at her son. Gibbs could see the love practically pouring out of her.

"Really?" She asked, turning to a cupboard and pulling out bread.

"Yes...he doesn't have to eat..._ever._" Alex said. Gibbs laughed at the look Jen shot him and shrugged.

"So PB and J for one coming right up then." Gibbs's phone rang loudly in the kitchen and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Boss, we have a major situation here, and when I say major, I mean major! You need to get here."_

"On my way DiNozzo." Gibbs snapped the phone shut and grabbed his badge which Alex had been looking at.

"Sorry buddy, duty calls." He said, ruffling the boys red hair. He pouted.

"You have to go save someone?" He asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought. Jen laughed and place the sandwhich in front of her son.

"Something like that." Gibbs said. He turned to Jen.

"Alex, honey, Mommy's just going to show Agent Gibbs out ok?" Alex nodded, unable to speak due to the incredibly large mouthful he was currently trying to work his way through, and waved at Gibbs.

"Great kid." Gibbs commented as they walked through to the hall. Jen let out a small laugh.

"Yeah...he's been through a lot, we both have. But he's my life." Jen opened the door. Gibbs hovered, caught between the terrible urge to kiss the woman standing in front of him and the urgency in DiNozzo's voice.

"I'm...uh...going to suggest NCIS takes over your Security. I want to make sure you are completely safe." He said.

"Are you this worried about all your cases Jethro?" She asked. Gibbs smiled and his hands acted on their own, against the better judgment of his brain and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't miss the way his hand lingered at her neck and fought the urge to shiver at his touch.

"Only the special ones."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	5. Call An Ambulance

"So...you call me back from protecting Miss Sheppard to tell me that Miss Sheppard needs protection?" Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Ow...its a little bit more complicated than that boss." Tony rubbed the back of his head looking indignant.

"Gibbs...Abby found evidence of an assassination plot to kill the President." Morrow came down the stairs. Gibbs's team all turned to the Director.

"We need to nip this in the bud, Gibbs. The President has been informed and has upped his security. They are ready to take him into Protective Custody if the need arises but I want you to stop this now." Tom Morrow looked worried. Gibbs had never seen him look worried, pissed yes, but not worried. But then again, it wasn't every day they uncovered an assassination attempt on the President and the person he appointed as Under Secretary for Intelligence was involved somehow.

"We're on it." He assured. He glanced at Abby who was biting her nails. He took her hand out of her mouth, like McGee had done half an hour before.

"Abby, get back on the PC...tell us _anything_ that might be important. Even if you think it isn't."

"Yes Sir, Gibbs." She saluted and ran off.

"McGee..." Gibbs looked at the younger Agent. He stood up from behind his desk

"Help Abby...on it Boss." He ran off in the direction Abby had taken.

"Why does he always get the easy ones?" Tony grumbled and Gibbs resisted the urge to hit him again. Now wasn't the time, note to self, hit DiNozzo later. He glared instead.

"David..." Gibbs glanced at Ziva who was for once unaware of what her boss wanted.

"With me, we're going back to Miss Sheppard's house...DiNozzo, I want you to check every single contact the Commander Anderson had, at work, in her private life...I want the background information of _everyone._" He watched as his team sprang into action, thanking which ever god gave them to him that they would follow orders without question.

"On it Boss."

"Get to work." Gibbs grabbed his sidearm and had to hold himself back from running to the elevators. If these guys had planned an assassination attempt on the president and it had only just been found, then they were good. Jen was definitely in trouble.

* * *

Jen watched Alex as he finished his snack and grinned at his mother. She smiled at her son, her reason for carrying on when her husband was ripped from her hands. She sighed at the memory of Luc standing over Alex's cot, staring down at the miracle they had created. Alex's hand in hers had her looking down to him.

"Mommy?" He asked. She, not for the first time, wondered how he was so intuitive to people's mood aged 5.

"Mommy's fine honey...want to go get Ice Cream?" She laughed as his eyes lit up and he bounced around the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a yes. Go get your sneakers on." Alex raced up the stairs and Jen grabber her purse. As she waited at the bottom of the stairs. Her mind drifted to Gibbs. She mentally slapped herself for the fifth time that day. For goodness sack, Jennifer, you are a grown woman. Stop acting like a teenager and stop wanting to drag him to bed every time he looks at you. She had seen his eyes narrow when she mentioned her job, he obviously had a problem with women in a power position. But she couldn't ignore the way he had been with Alex, almost a natural. She also couldn't ignore the way Alex had been with him. He needed a male figure in his life. She slapped herself again, your not going to marry the man Jennifer, you've only just met him. She sighed. It had been a long time since there had been a man in her life. There hadn't been anyone since Luc, and he had died 5 years ago. She had buried herself in work and Alex, leaving no time for anything else. Anything else apart from Rachel. She bit back a sob as an image of her friend lying on an autopsy slab flashed in front of her eyes. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to find out what happened to her friend, and get revenge on whoever ad hurt her.

"Ready Mommy." Alex's voice pulled her out of her own mind and she smiled at him as he trudged down the stairs, taking one at a time, his little legs working over time to not trip.

"Spencer!" She called to her Security who appear, out of no where, he had a habit of doing that. The man was a ghost. He lurked. She smiled at him and he nodded; he was a stoic too.

"Ma'am." Jen sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jen? Can you please go get the car ready? I don't feel like driving." He nodded again, no hint of a smile in his eyes. He took the proffered keys out of her hand and left. She turned to Alex.

"You and me are going to have a fun afternoon ok? How about the Zoo afterwards?" She asked. Alex wrinkled his nose.

"Mrs Golding said that the Zoo was mean." Jen laughed. His teacher was a humanitarian. She had a thing against Zoo's. It seemed unfair to her, part of growing up was going on field trips to the zoo as a kid.

"Well, Mrs Golding wont be there so how about you and me go?" Alex seemed to contemplate the question. Before he had a chance to answer, an explosion ripped through the house, the windows of the front hall exploded and Jen's last action, before everything went black, was to grab her son and cover his small body.

* * *

Gibbs rounded the corner of Jen's street as something exploded. He stamped on the accelerator and swept into Jen's drive. The car was still burning, bits scattered all around the drive way, some still spinning from being flung from the car. He glanced at the house as dread crawled up his throat.

"David, check the vehicle." Gibbs pulled out his weapon and stalked towards the door, which was hanging off its hinges. He rounded the door, weapon drawn, his arm straight and muscles tight, expecting a fight. He hallway was a mess, bits of broken glass littered the tiled floor, flash burn marks from the heat stained the walls on the inside of the windows. But it was the figure lying at the bottom of the stairs which had his heart jumping into his mouth.

"Jen." He landed at her side, two fingers pressing into her neck. He heaved a sigh in relief when he felt the steady beat of a pulse under his skin.

"Only one body in the car Gibbs." Gibbs's head snapped up at the voice of Ziva.

"Alex?" He asked. Ziva's eyes narrowed, and she shook her head.

"No, it is an adult." Gibbs once again heaved a sigh of relief.

"Call an ambulance." Ziva pulled out her cellphone.

"Jen...can you hear me? Jen?" He leant down, that was when he noticed Alex lying underneath his mother. The small boys hands were still clutched into her shirt and his eyes were flickering open.

"Alex...its Agent Gibbs, can you hear me?" He asked, running his hands over Jen's body, checking for broken bones before pulling the boy out from under his mother. Alex's small hands wound around Gibbs neck and he clutched at him.

"Mommy?" He asked, his voice small and scared in Gibbs's ear.

"She's going to be ok kid." Gibbs assured as Ziva came back into the hallway. Gibbs handed Alex over to her. If Jen hadn't been unconscious on the floor, he would have found her look of fear at being handed a small child amusing. Alex settled himself in Ziva's arms and she relaxed slightly.

"Jen...help is on the way, hang on." Gibbs murmured.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	6. You People Are All The Same

"The Secretary for Intelligence? Abby are you joking?" McGee turned to Abby who was once again biting her nails.

"No Timmy...would I joke about something this serious?" She demanded. McGee shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face, he needed a shave, and a shower and possibly some sleep. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Guess not. So The Secretary of Intelligence put out a hit on the President? Jeez...does Gibbs know yet?" McGee asked.

"No...he's at the hospital with Miss Sheppard and her son...think there might be something going on there?" She asked, her eyes suddenly lighten up. McGee frowned in confusion at her sudden change of subject and laughed.

"Abby...I think we need to tell Gibbs...now."

* * *

"Yeah Gibbs." Gibbs snapped into his phone, Alex was still clutching at his hand and trying to extract his phone from his pocket with one hand proved more difficult then expected.

"_Boss, it's the Secretary of Intelligence." _Abby practically yelled down the phone. Gibbs frowned.

"Miss Sheppard's Boss? What about him?" Gibbs asked, he wasn't on his best, he was worried, uncharacteristically so, about Jen. How had he become so worried about a person of interest in a case?

"_Gibbs...he put the hit out on the President." _Gibbs practically dropped the phone. He suspected that Jen was involved somehow, but he had no idea how she was involved. Her boss? He really needed to get some answers from Miss Sheppard.

* * *

"Did you see the way he practically ran back to her house?" Tony asked, as Abby paced in front of his desk waiting for Gibbs.

"Oh my God, I noticed that too...you reckon she is going to be the next Shotgun Mrs Gibbs?" She asked excitedly. "Cos I thought she was really pretty and she seemed really nice." Tony thought for a moment.

"She was a hottie." A hand connected with the back of his head and Abby giggled.

"That 'hottie' is in the hospital DiNozzo. This is her son...Alex." He gestured to the young boy standing next to him, clutching at his hand and gazing up at him with large green eyes. Abby squatted in front of him.

"Hi Alex...I'm Abby." Alex blinked at her, but then broke into a smile around his thumb, which was again firmly in his mouth.

"Abs...I need to go back the hospital, keep an eye on him. DiNozzo...just...do something." Gibbs said exasperatedly.

* * *

"Jethro." Jen smiled as he crept into her room. "Where's Alex?" She asked, suddenly worried.

"He's fine, he's with Abby." Gibbs sat down and took in the bruise across her cheek. His fingers itched to touch her, to make sure she was ok. But he stopped himself, concerned about the strength of feelings for the woman in front of him, the woman who could be involved.

"What are the doctor's saying?" He asked, wanting to make sure she was ok before he started interrogating her.

"Concussion and a few bruises. Nothing I can't handle." She smiled easily. "Thank you." Gibbs nodded.

"Miss Sheppard...I need to ask you a few questions." She narrowed her eyes as he looked away.

"Why is it suddenly Miss Sheppard again? What is going on?" She tried to catch his eye. He eventually looked at her. His face was blank.

"My team uncovered a plot to assassinate the President of the United States on Commander Anderson's computer." Jen flinched, oh Rachel, she thought. No wonder you were scared, why didn't you come to me?

"You think she might have been involved?" Gibbs shook his head. They wouldn't have tortured her if she was involved. Somehow she had overheard it. Or stumbled across something that she shouldn't and they found out she knew. He couldn't figure out how Jen fit into all this though.

"No." Jen seemed to visibly relax.

"You think _I _might be involved?" She challenged with her eyes. He stared straight back.

"...I don't know." His voice was quiet and she once again narrowed her eyes. She sighed. She had been blown up, her best friend had been killed and now Gibbs thought that she was involved.

"Jethro...I don't know anything. This whole thing is spiralling out of control."

"It was set up by your Boss, Miss Sheppard."

"Oh cut the Miss Sheppard crap, _Agent_ Gibbs. You and I both know that what your boss does is none of your business. I don't know anything. If I did, do you think that I wouldn't have told someone?" She asked, then she understood. "Unless you think I had something to do with it." She stood up, her legs gave way for a second and she braced herself against the bed. Gibbs automatically reached out to steady her and she brushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me...how dare you suggest something like that. Why the hell would I do that? Rachel was my friend Gibbs, my best friend, why would I put her life in danger? Hell, why would I work with people who killed her?" Her voice had risen due to her anger and Gibbs stepped back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't know Miss Sheppard. But I don't know a lot about Politics. You people are all the same." Jen heard the bitterness in his voice and flinched. What was his problem with politics.

"Us people? Us people? What is your problem Agent Gibbs?" She crossed her arms. Gibbs clenched his hands by his sides.

"I don't like them, none of them." He hadn't meant to say that, but she was driving him crazy. On one hand, he wanted to pull her too him and keep her safe. On the other, he wanted to walk out of the room and never seen her again.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Do I need a reason?" This was getting out of control. He hadn't wanted an argument.

"If you're going to besmirch my good name then yes." Only someone like her could be so eloquent during an argument. He felt pleased that he had found a worthy adversary for his argumentative nature.

"I just don't."

"Wow, that was eloquent and well thought out." She resisted the urge to stamp her foot. It had started out so well. She had felt it was time to start letting Luc go, and this man had walked into her life, all chivalry and great with Alex and now she was fighting with him. Trust you to pick one who hates what you do Jen, she berated herself.

"Miss Sheppard..." She walked over to the door and wrenched it open. Her hand rested on her hip, the other holding the door open.

"Agent Gibbs, I must advise you to get out of this hospital room before I hurt you. I am in no mood for your bitterness right now...and please bring my son to me." He stood in front of her, seeing the defiance in her eyes and the readiness to fight her own corner.

"I will be in touch."

"I sincerely look forward to it." She slammed the door behind him. She saw him walked past the window, he spared her a look that she couldn't read. She collapsed back onto the bed. Her body shook with sobs that she had held in for far too long.

* * *

"Agent Gibbs...Miss Sheppard need to go into Protective Custody till we can get all of the people involved out of the way. I want you to head up the detail." Morrow descended the stairs and Gibbs entered the Bullpen. Gibbs's heart sunk.

"Uh..." He opened his mouth to object. He didn't have time to protect this woman who obviously never wanted to see him again.

"No arguments. I don't want to deal with your stubbornness right now. Go...pick your team." Gibbs sighed. He had insulted this woman, given into his irrational desire to touch her, then insulted her again. He nearly slapped himself. This was going to be tough.

* * *

_Just to let people know...the case isn't that important. It is more the relationship between Jen and Gibbs that is the main point of focus. The case just gives them some hurdles to over come! _

_V!_

_xox_


	7. Jenny

"So that went...spectacularly badly. She's sill alive."

"What do you mean she's still alive."

"As in she is _not_ dead, you idiot."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Try again."

* * *

"Agent Gibbs." Jen bristled as he walked back into her hospital room. Alex threw himself into her arms and she hugged him hard, grateful for his warm, small body in her arms.

"Miss Sheppard." Gibbs replied coolly.

"When you said you would be in touch, I didn't realized it would be this soon." She turned around, shoving her stuff into her handbag. She was itching to get home. _Home, _she remembered the splintered front door, the broken windows and Spencer. She sat down heavily. Gibbs was immediately at her side and she brushed away his hand. He stood up stiffly.

"Come to arrest me?" She asked and Gibbs nearly laughed.

"No...take you into protective custody." He stated. She glared at him.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much, Agent Gibbs. I just want to take my son home." Alex glanced at Gibbs and Gibbs gave him a quick wink.

"Not going to happen I'm afraid. Unless you have forgotten, your front hallway is in ruins. I am not letting you go back to a house that you can't even lock properly."

"Why is it any of your concern?" She asked, daring him to explain. He nearly told her why, instead he settled for the appropriate answer.

"Because you are important to this case." For some reason, you're important to me, he wanted to say. She let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh right...to the case."

* * *

"So we will have the an agent stationed at the front, one on the street, one at the back, and two in the house with you." Jen stood in the hallway of the house they would be occupying for the next few days, until the case was sorted out, her hands on her hips, Alex inspecting every nook and cranny.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked, slightly irritated with all the agents hovering around. She was tired, she wanted a long bath and to go to bed, there was no way she was going to be able to relax with Gibbs wandering around the house.

"Your car was blown up this morning, a member of your security team was killed. I'd say this is necessary." Gibbs countered. What he really wanted to say was that he didn't want to be here, he didn't want the distraction of knowing she was upstairs.

"Well, fine. Just...stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Alex, come one honey, time for bed." The suited him. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him down to his level, throwing his arms around Gibbs's neck.

"Night Agent Gibbs." He murmured. Gibbs gave in and wound his arms around the small frame.

"Night kiddo." Jen held her hand out for Alex which he took. Gibbs nodded once and walked away, rallying up the agents to set them all areas for the night.

"Mommy? Why are you being mean to Agent Gibbs?" Alex asked as they climbed the stairs of the house. Jen sighed and picked her son up. He snuggled into her shoulder.

"I'm not being mean honey, sometimes grown ups don't say what they want to say. Guess they're silly like that."

"That is silly." Alex said, as Jen tucked him into his bed. She laughed and kissed him on the head, stroking his hair back of his face.

"I know."

* * *

"I thought we agreed to stay out of each others way?" Jen snapped at Gibbs walked into the kitchen. She was pouring herself a bourbon. She glared and turned towards the window, looking out over the dark garden.

"Jen..." Gibbs began, taking a step towards her. She let out a bitter laugh and spun around to him.

"Oh we're back to Jen now." She slammed the glass onto the counter. Gibbs sighed.

"Your boss put a hit out on the President, your best friend gets caught in the cross fire, now you are. I had to ask those questions. It's my job." He tried. Jen crossed her arms and stared at him.

"In understand your pain right now Jen, but I have to do my job." He tried again. Jen scoffed and poured another shot of bourbon. Gibbs grabbed the bottle and a glass and poured himself one too. He threw it down his throat.

"You know nothing of my pain." She stared at him, her green eyes tinged with gold, were filling with tears. Oh Christ, he had made her cry, way to go Jethro. He was terrible with crying women, who are you kidding Jethro, you're terrible with women full stop, his traitorous mind taunted him. He took a deep breath.

"Yes I do." She frowned slightly before her mask of anger slipped back.

"Really?" Her voice was harsh. Gibbs needed to work with her, not against her, and something in his gut was screaming at him to let her in. He had no idea why, but he had learnt long ago not to ignore his gut feelings.

"My wife and daughter...were murdered." She took a step towards him, her face instantly softening. " Whilst I was away. I couldn't stop it..." He broke off. She was standing right in front of him, her eyes large with worry. He blinked.

"Jethro..." She placed a delicate hand on his face. "I'm so sorry." He unconsciously leant into her touch and covered her hand with his. His fingers entwined with her and he took them away from his face, tugging gently and pulling her closer. She came easily, but still a hint of uncertainty was in her eyes.

"Don't apologize...it's a sign of weakness." He ran a thumb over the bruise on her cheek. Her hand went to his hip and her fingers clutched at his shirt. She gave a sharp tug and pulled him even closer. She tilted her head upwards, her lips parting slightly. He suddenly had an incontrollable urge to kiss her.

"No it isn't." She murmured before his lips covered hers. Gently at first, as if unsure. Only when she wound her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoes did he deepen it. He ran his hand down her spine, loving the way she arched into him. His tongue delved into her mouth, tasting an almost exotic, certainly intoxicating taste which was going to cause trouble.

One minute she was arguing with him, the next she was kissing him. Oh Jennifer, you are getting weak in your old age, she thought. But all coherent thought went out of her mind when his tongue entered her mouth and her senses were filled with Gibbs. Coffee, bourbon and something else. He smelt like it, tasted like it. She wanted to see what he felt like. Her fingers wound into his hair and she angled his head to gain better access to the mouth that was currently trying to get to know every inch of hers.

"Jenny..." Her name was quiet, breathed out almost unconsciously, as he left her mouth and moved to her neck. No one ever called her Jenny, she didn't like it, it made her sound like a child. But the name of his lips made it sound different and she prayed that he would call her Jenny from now on.

A noise from outside had him puling sharply away and pushing her behind him, one fluid movement and his gun was in his hand.

"What?" She whispered. He turned his head slightly and placed a finger to his lips. Ziva appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. She obviously had super hearing, Alex would be pleased with that, two superheroes in the house, she thought. But the way they both stalked towards the patio doors had her breath hitching in the throat and fear creeping up the back of her neck. Gibbs gestured for her to go upstairs. She didn't need to be told twice.

Halfway up the stairs the gunshot rang through the house, followed by the sound of breaking glass and two more shots. Jen ran to the kitchen to see Gibbs on the floor, the retreating form of Ziva darting out into the night.

Jen grabbed the phoned as the other agents crowded into the kitchen. But her eyes were on Gibbs and Gibbs only.

* * *

_mwah ha ha!! Don't hate me! _

_V!_

_xox_


	8. I Like Him

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Gibbs tried to assure Jen, who was staring at him with large worried eyes. Her lips were still slightly bruised from the kiss they had shared and lord, if that didn't make him want to pull her back to him and kiss her all over again.

"What do you mean, you're fine, you've just been shot." Her voice rose with hysteria and he clutched at her hand.

"Jenny, relax, I'm fine...just need a couple of stitches." Jen clutched the phone in her free hand, so tightly her knuckles were going white and he gently prised it out of her death grip.

"Oh stop being a hero Gibbs." She practically threw the phone at him.

"Mommy..." The small voice reached her from the doorway and she turned towards a very scared looking, very pale Alex. He hung in the doorway, staring with wide green eyes at her. Her face softened and she opened her arms.

"Oh Alex, honey, everything is ok...come here." He rushed into her open arms and buried his face in her shoulder. Gibbs ruffled his hair the best he could from his slumped position on the floor. Alex turned in his mothers arms and his face crumpled with worry.

"Agent Gibbs is bleeding. Did you hurt yourself Agent Gibbs?" He reached out a hand and snatched it back. Gibbs winked at him.

"I'll be ok, Superhero remember?" Alex grinned.

"Got one Gibbs." He didn't miss the pleasure in Ziva's voice as she walked back into the kitchen. Her eyes had lit up. Note to self, never cross Ziva, he thought.

"Hey Alex...this lady is a superhero too. She got the bad guy." Alex stared up at Ziva in awe, she did her best to smile at the boy, she had never been very good with children.

"How many?" Gibbs asked Ziva. She looked at her boss, noticed he was bleeding and noticed the phone in between Jen and him, help was on the way.

"Two...the other one got away. But I will get his name." She smiled menacingly.

"Down Ziva. Take them to NCIS. I'll be there in a bit Call back up. I want another team here ASAP." She nodded and pulled out her radio.

"Boss, you're going to Bethesda." Tony stated, knowing he was probably going to get slapped for forcing his boss to go to the hospital, but a shot to the shoulder was painful and needed surgery.

"DiNozzo, don't make me slap you." Tony flinched, but, against his better judgment, put his foot down.

"Boss...no time for arguing or threats." He hauled Gibbs off the floor. Gibbs groaned in pain and Jen moved towards him. He held his hand up.

"I'm fine...DiNozzo..." He looked at Tony.

"Stay here till the next team get here, right boss." Tony nodded and handed Gibbs over to McGee. McGee slipped an arm around his boss's waist and walked him towards the door.

"David...take the joker to NCIS...don't hurt him...yet." Ziva nodded, an evil glint in her eyes, which Tony tried to ignore.

"Get Ducky to meet me at Bethesda." Gibbs told Tony, he pulled out his cellphone to call NCIS.

"You..." He looked at Jen. "Stay here...I'll be back." Jen picked up Alex who snuggled into her again. She bit her bottom lip.

"He'll be ok Mommy." Alex's sleepy voice filled her mind and she let out a small laugh.

"I know honey." She walked towards the stairs. Tony smiled as she walked past.

"I like him Mommy." Alex murmured, he was fading fast. She wished she was a kid sometimes, they bounce back so fast. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight, not when her lips still tingled from the searing kiss she had received not 10 minutes earlier. She sighed.

"Me too, honey, me too."

* * *

"You idiot!" A hand connected with the back of the blond man's head. "One simple task. ONE. How hard is it to kill one woman?"

"In my defense..."

"I don't want excuses...get rid of her. And that NCIS agent...on second thoughts, get rid of all of them."

* * *

"Hey Duck." Gibbs looked up from the hospital bed. He was attempting to button up his shirt. Refusing surgery, he had just had the bullet extracted and a couple of X-Rays. Luckily the bullet hadn't done any serious damage, the window had slowed it down sufficiently, but the bandages were hampering his movements.

"Jethro, you should stop getting shot. I hear it is hazardous to your health." Ducky reached forward the pulled the shirt over his shoulder and buttoned it up for his friend. Gibbs laughed, the grimaced in pain.

"Yeah, I heard that too. I'm fine." Ducky sighed and stepped back, helping Gibbs to stand. He brushed off the help and stood, shakily, for a few seconds, before he grabbed his badge and sidearm.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. You, Jethro, are going to take it easy." Ducky said, pointlessly as Gibbs walked out of the room and down the hallway. Ducky trailed behind and nearly walked into Gibbs as he stopped and turned around.

"I can't Duck, I have got an assassination attempt on the President to stop, a scared woman and her son to protect..." His eyes burned with ferocity and Ducky suddenly understood. It wasn't the case. It was the woman.

"You think you might be taking this woman's protection too seriously?" He asked, tentatively.

"Too seriously? Duck, she is a single mother, trying to do the best for her son, the last thing she needs is some bastard trying to kill her. No, I'm not taking it too seriously." Gibbs began walking back down the corridor, past the nurses who scowled in his direction. Ducky shot them a sympathetic look.

"Ok, maybe too personally then?" Ducky suggested. Gibbs once again turned to look at his old friend.

"You trying to make a point?" He asked, the challenge clear in his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it Jethro, making points is something I am not known for."

* * *

"Oh my God is Gibbs ok?" Abby asked McGee as he came through the elevators.

"He's fine Abs, he's on his way back here now."

"What? No surgery?" She asked. McGee shook his head.

"He refused it." Ziva added. Abby sighed.

"He would. So...any news on him and Jen?" Abby asked, grinning conspiratorially.

"I am not one to indulge in shuttlecock." Ziva said indignantly sitting down at her desk. Abby frowned.

"Its scuttlebutt Ziva...McGee?" Abby turned to her friend, desperate for some gossip.

"He called her Jenny, if that means anything." Abby squealed and jumped up and down on the spot. She suddenly stopped and threw her arms around McGee's neck. He grunted in surprise.

"Oh Timmy...it means everything."

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	9. He Can Be Quite Difficult

Jen sat at the kitchen table. This house felt unfamiliar, plain and drab, no memories haunting the hallways, no pictures Alex had drawn stuck to the fridge. She sighed and clutched at the glass of bourbon in front of her. Luc had always laughed at her when she drank it. He never understood how she could. She sighed again, _Luc_, sometimes she missed him so much she couldn't think. Thoughts of him entered her mind everyday, when she least wanted them to, like last night, when Gibbs had pulled her to him. She had wanted him to kiss her, but part of her mind was screaming at her, _your married_. She wasn't married, her husband had died, left her alone with a tiny baby who hadn't get to know his father. She sometimes felt so angry at him. He wasn't even meant to be at the World trade Centre that day. He had forgotten some papers and had to get them. One mistake and he had been untimely ripped from her life. She let the tears freely fall, not caring anymore. She cried for Alex, growing up without a father, she cried for Rachel, her poor friend, she cried for Gibbs and his family.

Gibbs was infecting her mind, every thought in her mind was of Gibbs, Luc or Alex. There was no room for anything else. How had he become so important to her life in the space of a day? She wished he would walk through the door right now and envelop her in those arms of his.

"Are you alright Miss Sheppard?" The new Security team had arrived and Agent DiNozzo had come back to oversee them. She brushed the tears from her face and turned to face the younger man. His good looking face was full of worry.

"I'm fine thank you, Agent DiNozzo. Its just not everyday that you get shot at." She tried to brush it off. DiNozzo sat down at the table with her. She pushed the bottle over to him. He shook his head.

"No thanks, can't stand the stuff. The only other person I know who drinks it is Gibbs." He smiled knowingly and she wondered how much he had seen.

"Getting shot as is scary. I don't judge your reaction." He said, standing up and grabbing a cup of coffee from the filter machine on the counter.

"How do you do it everyday?" She asked. He thought for a minute.

"Well, its part of the job...and I love the job. Plus..." He laughed slightly, "When you work with Gibbs, you get shot at a lot. You get used to it." Jen laughed with him, grateful that the young man was taking her mind of things...if only he would stop mentioning Gibbs.

"He gets shot at a lot?" She asked. Tony looked around, checking the doorways for any eavesdroppers.

"He can be quite difficult." He whispered conspiratorially. Jen laughed again.

"That he can."

* * *

"What were you doing there?" Gibbs asked the dark hair man Ziva had managed to incapacitate. Ziva stood in the corner of interrogation, her arms crossed, one leg bent, resting against the wall. She look dangerous. He glanced nervously at her and she smiled slowly. She had managed to find out his name, Thomas Bennett. He squirmed under Ziva's gaze.

"Listen man...I don't know anything." Gibbs slammed his fist against the table, ignoring the shooting pain which flashed up his arm and across his chest.

"Don't lie to me...you were at the house of a woman under Protective Custody. You shot at her, you shot me instead. Tell me who hired you." Gibbs leant forward, Thomas leant back.

"I don't know his name." He managed to say. His Adam's Apple bobbed nervously as he swallowed. He obviously wasn't cut out for interrogation.

"Oh that's original...Officer David, see if you can get a name out of this guy, I'm going for coffee." Gibbs stood and walked to the door, he heard Thomas sigh behind him.

"Ok wait..." Gibbs smiled before he turned, the smile was replaced with a questioning look.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I never get to have any fun." Ziva grumbled from the corner. Thomas's eyes darted towards her before he looked back at Gibbs.

"I don't know his name, but the guy with me last night does." He said, the obvious relief at not being hurt by the crazy woman standing in the corner clear on his face.

"That's helpful...who is he?" Gibbs asked, sitting back down.

"Andrew Parker. He contacted me, said he needed to get rid of a few loose ends for a friend of his."

"So you kill Commander Anderson. But that isn't enough is it?" Gibbs opened a folder and threw a picture of Rachel in front of Thomas. He grimaced slightly and pushed the photo back.

"She talked to someone. I don't know what about, I swear." He said. Gibbs took out another photo, another one of Rachel's hands.

"You felt she needed torture?" He asked, Thomas shut his eyes briefly.

"I didn't do that." He said. "I kept watch outside."

"So whilst she was screaming for help, you just stood there?" Gibbs asked, his voice was getting more dangerous by the second.

"I...um..." Thomas stammered. Gibbs took the photos back. He pushed a piece of paper and a pen in from of him.

"Write down Andrew Parker's address." He said. Thomas took the pen and sighed before scribbling down on the paper. Gibbs stood.

"Office David...watch him." Gibbs almost laughed at the look in Ziva's eyes and the pleading look Thomas shot him before Gibbs closed the door.

* * *

"So you think there is something going on between them?" Abby asked McGee. They were sifting through the files on Rachel's computer, desperately trying to find some hard evidence to tie Jen's Boss to the assassination attempt. McGee shrugged and Abby punched his arm.

"Come on McGee...he's gorgeous, she's gorgeous...it makes sense...indulge me." She pleaded. McGee shook his head.

"Abby, you know the minute I start talking about it, Gibbs will walk round the corner."

"Start talking about what McGee?" Gibbs asked from the doorway of Abby's lab. Abby squealed and jumped up, throwing herself at Gibbs. He grunted as he caught her.

"Oh Gibbs...I'm so sorry...are you ok?" She asked, stepping back.

"I'm fine Abs. As soon as you start talking about what McGee?" He asked again. McGee shot Abby a pleading look, Abby grinned.

"Uh..Gibbs, we don't have anything yet." She said, changing the subject. McGee swallowed nervously. Gibbs was just to damn sneaky for hos own good sometimes.

"Why not?" He asked. Abby sighed.

"Its not like she kept all the evidence is a file labelled "President's Assassination Plot Evidence", Gibbs. It takes time to look through a PC."

"Abby..." Gibbs warned. He was itching to get this case closed, as much for his sanity as for the sake of Jen's protection. He was tired, in pain, and wanted desperately to get back to Jen.

"Gibbs..." Abby mirrored his stance and tone of voice. Gibbs smiled.

"Please?" He asked. McGee's mouth dropped open in shock and Abby grinned back.

"As soon as I know, you will know, oh great one." She said, sitting back down at the computer. Gibbs nodded and walked out. Just as McGee was about to heave a sigh of relief, Gibbs stuck his head back round the doorway, a sly grin gracing his features.

"My private life is just that McGee...private." Abby snorted.

* * *

_Pulling sickies are great for getting fics written!! _

_V!_

_xox_


	10. She's Still In Danger

"Argh Timmy...this is so annoying. There is nothing to tie him to this. What are we going to do?" Abby cried, clutching at McGee by the lapels of his jacket. McGee disentangled her fingers and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down Abby."

"Calm down? Timmy! How can I calm down?" Abby practically shouted. "We don't have anything...Gibbs is going to kill us." She slumped back into her chair and McGee took her hand.

"Well he might kill me, he would never kill you." He said, Abby contemplated the idea for a moment before nodding.

"True." McGee looked past her, pushing her chair out of the way, she squeak in indignation as McGee bought up a file on the PC.

"What's that?" He said, pointing to the file.

"Just an MP3 file." Abby said, redoing her pigtails. McGee turned to her.

"Play it." She frowned but pulled her chair forward and hit play. The voice for the Secretary of Intelligence filled the room.

"Oh my god Timmy...we've got him!"

* * *

"NCIS...Don't move." Ziva and Gibbs entered Andrew Parker's apartment. The guy was sloughing on his couch, nonchalantly sipping a beer.

"Guess Thomas gave me up then?" He asked. Gibbs pulled him to his feet with his good arm.

"Looks like." He spun his and pushed him down to his knees. Andrew grunted in pain as Ziva handcuffed him, pulling a little bit to enthusiastically on his arms.

Gibbs pulled his cellphone out of his pocket as Ziva hauled Andrew to his feet. She bundled him down stairs and into the car and Gibbs followed.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, we got him. Well actually Timmy got him, but...we got him. Hard evidence!"_Abby squealed down the phone.

"We're on our way back." Gibbs snapped the phone shut and smiled over the car at Ziva.

* * *

"You don't got nothing on me." Andrew said, slouching, again, in the chair in Interrogation. Gibbs smiled and sat down in front of him, placing a photo on the table.

"That is where you would be wrong. You see this?" He gestured to the photo, it was grainy, but you could clearly see blood under Rachel's fingernails. "I am betting that that blood belongs to you." He said with a smile, he crossed his arms and leant back.

"That could have been from any time." Andrew crossed his arms in front of him and leant back. Gibbs resisted the urge to smack that smug grin off his face.

"So it wasn't from when you pulled her fingernails out?" Andrew shook his head and looked at the picture again, no hint of remorse crossed his face.

"Don't know what you're talking about?" Gibbs took the photo back and placed it back in the folder. He stood up and walked around behind Andrew. He leant forward and spoke into his ear, his voice low and menacing.

"Why did you leave her face?" He asked, he heard Andrew take in a slightly shaky breath, good, he is starting to break, Gibbs thought.

"She was pretty." Andrew shrugged.

"So you do know who I'm talking about?" Andrew's eye widened as he realized his mistake.

"No...I mean..." Gibbs haued him out of the chair and pushed him against the back wall, surprising himself and Andrew with his strength despite his wounded shoulder.

"Listen to me you little bastard, we have got you, with the proverbial smoking gun in your hand. There is no way out for you." He abruptly let Andrew go. Director Morrow stepped through the door.

"Agent Gibbs." Gibbs threw Andrew a disgusted look before shoving him back into the chair. He followed Morrow out of Interrogation.

"Tom..." Morrow held his hand up. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Internal Affairs have picked up the Secretary for Intelligence. They are charging him. He is going away Gibbs, the case is over. We have these jokers. Take a day off." Gibbs stared at Morrow. In all the years he had worked here, Morrow had never told him to take a day off.

"I can't yet...I have to check on Miss Sheppard." Gibbs replied. Morrow nodded knowingly.

"I'll get these two charged." Morrow gestured to the two occupied Interrogation rooms. Gibbs nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted as he tried to leave. He sighed and turned around. Abby was bouncing in front of him.

"Abby, do you have to shout, I'm right in front of you." Gibbs put his good hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing.

"Sorry, but this is important." She grabbed him by the lapels. He frowned at her and noticed McGee looking ready to pounce over her should. What the hell was going on?

"What Abs?" He asked wearily.

"There is still a hit out on Jen...she's still in danger." Abby had seen Gibbs move fast, but never that fast. He wrenched himself from her grip and ran to the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevators.

"Tell him its one of her Security Team, Timmy" She yelled to McGee as he sprinted after Gibbs. Abby grimaced in worry and walked back to Gibbs's desk. She threw herself down into his chair. She could only hope they got there in time to help her _and_ Tony.

* * *

"Bye Mommy." Alex waved from his friends mother's car. She waved back and smiled fondly as the car pulled out of the driveway. She shut the door and heaved a sigh of relief. Even though Gibbs had called to tell them the case was over, she still was itching to get home. Her house was in the middle of renovations and she had to stay put for a while. She was grateful that Alex was out of the way though, she felt uneasy him being around all this violence. Agent DiNozzo stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Coffee, Miss Sheppard?" He asked, flashing his brilliant smile. She wondered how many girlfriends he had, because if she was 10 years younger she would be lusting after him, not Gibbs, well actually, probably both of them. She nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"I am sorry you have to stay with me, Agent DiNozzo. And please call me Jen." She said, taking a mug of steaming caffeine from the younger man. He grinned again.

"Fine, but call me Tony." He said, "And its ok, its my job." He stopped and looked around the kitchen, his head cocked to one side like he was listening to something.

"What is it?" She asked. Tony looked at her and relaxed.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something. I'm sure it's fine." He tried to smile. Jen saw the way his fingers went to his side arm and fingered the trigger. He was nervous about something. She smiled at the member of her own security as he walked through the kitchen. He glanced at Tony who narrowed his eyes back. It was a tiny movement but Jen caught it. Something was wrong.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	11. Bedroom?

Two things happened at once. Tony stood so quickly that his chair fell backwards. Her own security guard drew his weapon. Jen stared in horror as the scene in front of her unfolded.

"Don't even think about it, Buddy." Tony warned. Luckily Tony had drawn his weapon as he stood. He had it trained between the eyes of the guard. His finger itched to pull the trigger.

The security guard's eyes flicked to Jen and she was shocked to see hatred in them. What had seen done to him? She sent a silent prayer up to anyone who was listening that Alex was out.

"Seriously...don't think about it." Tony warned again. The security guard twitched and Tony fired. The guards body flew backwards, rebounding off the door frame and sprawling into the hallway at the feet of Gibbs.

Jen covered her eyes, she resisted the urge to scream. But suddenly Gibbs's hand was at her elbow and he was helping her back into her chair. She stared up at him with blank eyes and clutched at his shirt. Someone had just been killed in front of her, someone she trusted. Suddenly she didn't feel safe anymore. She pushed Gibbs's hands away and ran out of the kitchen, retching at the large pool of blood that lay in between her and her retreat. She collapsed on the floor, her body shaking with sobs she had held in for too long.

Gibbs looked helplessly at her. Ziva was checking the pulse of the security guard. She shook her head at Gibbs who gestured for her to get it out of site. Ziva pulled her cell phone out and called it in. Gibbs turned to Tony.

"What happened?" He asked, his gaze constantly flicking to Jen who was desperately trying to get her sobbing under control.

"Something just didn't feel right boss, he drew his weapon and I drew mine." Tony explained. Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder and mumbled "good work" before turning back to Jen. He crouched in front of her, shielding her gaze.

"Jen...Jenny." He whispered. She looked up at him and threw her arms around him. He held on.

"I thought you said it was over." She said. He smoothed her hair.

"I'm sorry." She pulled back and stared at him.

"I thought you said apologies were a sign of weakness." Her eyes were dark and he brushed a tear away from her face. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"Well someone told me they weren't. Where's Alex?" He asked suddenly.

"Its ok, he's not here." She shuddered at the thought of him seeing this.

"Thank god for small mercies. Come on," He hauled her off the floor with his good arm, her shaky legs gave way and he held her up, against his body and felt her relax slightly. "Lets get you sorted out."

"Ducky is on his way, Gibbs." Ziva's accented voice sounded from the doorway. Gibbs nodded without turning around as he handed Jen a glass of water.

* * *

"Good shooting Tony." Ziva joked as Ducky walked through the door, Ducky shook his head at them, only Ziva would be able to make a joke with a dead body lying not two feet from her.

"Um...thanks. I guess Gibbs's gut is rubbing off on me." Tony grinned. Ducky sighed as he examined the body. Ok, maybe Tony could too.

"Where is Jethro?" Ducky asked. Ziva and Tony nodded their heads in the direction of the kitchen and Ducky smiled. "So you two are coming back with me then?" He asked. Tony and Ziva both grinned knowingly at him.

* * *

The team had gone, Jen's shaking hands had calmed slightly, due to slightly too much bourbon, Gibbs watched as she poured a small measure into another glass. She held it out to him and he took it, his fingers brushing against hers. She was quick to pull her hand back and he frowned as she turned away.

"How you doing?" He asked. She shrugged, her hands braced on the kitchen sink, her shoulders hunched. He came up behind her and turned her around. She stared up at him.

"How is your shoulder?" She asked, he shrugged with the good one and grimaced. She stared silently at him.

"My husband died." She said suddenly. He looked taken aback for a minute.

"I thought he might have..." He replied. It didn't take an investigator to figure that out. There were pictures of him all over the place, Alex never spoke of him. Jen wasn't divorced, she was widowed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said. He shook his head.

"You didn't need to." He replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He moved towards her and she closed her eyes.

"I haven't done this in a while." She breathed. Gibbs let out a small laugh and her eyes snapped open.

"Are you laughing at me?" She demanded. He laughed again and cupped her face in his good hand, a thumb brushed over her bottom lip.

"Wouldn't dream of it...how about we remind each other?" He said. She smiled and licked her lips.

"Ok." He closed the gap between them. She hooked her fingers into his belt loops and pulled him closer. Her blood was suddenly pounding in her ears but there was no sense of urgency, no need to rush. His tongue explored her mouth again and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her throat and was swallowed by Gibbs.

She went willingly when he pulled away from her grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the stairs, his face was blank but she could see in his eyes that he was almost worried that she was going to tell him to stop, her fingers tightened momentarily around his hand and he tugged her harder, causing her to fall into him. He caught her and lifted her up and her legs automatically wrap around his waist. How she managed to get a hand between them and undo his shirt buttons he will never know, and how he managed to hold onto her with one she will never know, but as he walked up the stairs, Jen plastering kisses all over his face and neck, he stumbled into walls and banisters, her hands on him entirely too distracting for his own good. At the top of the stairs he put her down and she looked at him worried. He grabbed her hands, squeezes them and drags a ragged breath in.

"Bedroom?" He asked, his voice low and husky and god, Jen nearly jumped him right there. She pulled him down the hall, and managed to get his shirt off without hurting him. Her fingers flutter over his bandage, sympathy evident on her face. His hands reached out for her and she brushed them away, reaching up and pulling her top over head in one fluid movement.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her and he managed to pull her hard against his body, covering her mouth with his and cutting off her groan. She stood on tiptoes to gain better access to his mouth and he tightened his arm around her, hoping to mould her to his body.

She pulled away and back onto the bed, pulling him with her until he straddled her thighs. His hands skim her sides and settled at the button of her pants. He fumbled with it for a moment until she swatted his hands away with a smile and undid it, lifting her hips so he could pull them down. She shivered as his fingers trailed down her thighs and nearly fainted when he stood up and rids himself of his own pants and suddenly he was back, covering her with a warm, hard, and oh so ready blanket. She arched into him, grinning at his sharp intake of breath. He took the opportunity to worm his hands behind her and deftly unhook her bra.

She gasped as his fingers grazed her nipples and they pebble beneath his skin. Her hands pushed at his boxers and his hands left her breast to wriggle out of them, throwing them across the room with no regard. He pulled down her panties, loving the way she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and her hips arched. He settled himself on top of her, his fingers running up her thighs, resting himself on his good shoulder.

She gasped again when his cold fingers found their way between her legs, and her fingers closed over his wrist, resting on his pulse point, revelling in the way it sped up as he worked his magic, taking her as close to the edge without letting her fall. She growled, a primeval sound wrenched from her toes as he pulled away and slipped into her. Her legs wrapped around him again, bringing him even closer and he stilled for a moment, enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him.

She lifted her hips, urging him to move and he obeyed, drawing himself far out and thrusting back in with a force that had her breath rushing out of her chest, giving her no to catch it, he moved again, rolling them so she straddled him. She frowned slightly at him and he reached up with one arm and fingered at her face, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"You're gonna have to lead this one." He said and she suddenly understood how much his shoulder was hurting him. She grinned down at him, braced her hands next to his head and moved. His eyes slipped closed as she moved above him, his hips moving in perfect timing with her, meeting her down thrust halfway. Her hand found his good one and her fingers entwined with his, as she sped up. He felt the build up in the back of his thighs and tightened his fingers around her hand. She looked at him and he knew she was with him, her eyes were almost all pupil, darken with lust and need and she shuddered suddenly above him, her body clenching around him. Her shuddering and his name on her lips was enough to send him over the edge with and she collapsed on top of him, her body hot, her skin slick, her breathing ragged.

When the blood stopped pounding in her eyes, she rolled off him, gasping as the sensitised nerve endings protested, and lay next to him, willing her heart beat to still.

"I've been married 4 times." He said, sitting up and running a hand over his face, he didn't understand his sudden need to honesty, but it was there and wasn't something he could deny.

"I know...DiNozzo told me." She hadn't moved, but her quiet voice told him she would if she could work up the energy. He turned to look at her.

"I'm going to slap that..." Her hands pulled him down for a long, slow kiss and he forgot what he was going to say.

He pulled away, lay down and wrapped an arm around her, settling her next to him. He didn't miss the contented sigh that escaped her as he ran a hand up her arm, her skin was still slick and his heart was still pounding.

Her fingers resting over his heart and twirling in the hair on his chest lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	12. Goddamn You Jethro

Gibbs woke early, the sun was breaking through the early morning clouds and shining through the gap in the curtains. He blinked away sleep and confusion and looked at the sleeping form next to him.

Sometime during the night, the covers had slipped and her back was exposed, the near perfect skin looked like marble in the early morning sunlight and he resisted the urge to reach out to run a finger down, to rouse her from sleep slowly with his fingers and make love to her before she was fully awake.

He gently slipped out of bed, almost silently, but she still stirred, her hands clenched for a second and her brow furrowed before relaxing back into sleep. He pulled on his boxers and jeans and looked for his shirt, before remembering it was in the hallway. He leant over Jen quietly and brushed a lock of hair out of her face, she murmured something in her sleep that could have been her husbands name and Gibbs stiffened. He stood up and sighed, raking a hand through his tangled hair, threw Jen one last look before he stole out of the house, silently as a thief.

He stood in the shower back at his house, letting the water run over his face. He didn't know what to feel, his shoulder was killing him, but he felt more relaxed than he had in years. The remaining shred of anger at Jen murmuring her husbands name washed down the drain as he rationalized the thought. He no doubt still woke up Shannon's name on his lips. And who can really blame people for what they dream about. He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. It was still early and he could get a good start on his paper work before the rest of his team turned up. He grabbed fresh jeans and his shirt and pulling them on. He wrenched the shirt back off, it was the shirt he had worn the previous night and the smell of Jen and sex clung to it. He sighed angrily as he pulled a clean shirt from his closet. Something was holding him back from staying with Jen, but what? They were both single, both willing if last night had been anything to go buy. Sure she had a kid, but he was a great kid, and Gibbs couldn't deny the longing for children in his life much longer. He flung the used short across the room, ignoring the flash of pain from his shoulder and stomped to the kitchen to find coffee. Coffee would make everything better, his mind grumbled.

* * *

"So, what do you reckon happened?" Tony asked Ziva in the elevators on the way up from the car park. Ziva sighed.

"I have told you Tony..."

"I know, you don't engage in scuttlebutt, but indulge me...please?" He pleaded as the elevators opened. Ziva raised her eyebrows and nodded in the direction of their bosses desk.

"Ooooh," Tony whispered, "Sneaking out before she wakes, that's cruel...and so something I would do. I'm kinda proud." Ziva punched his arm as Gibbs looked up and mumbled good morning to both of them. Tony grinned in reply and Gibbs scowled at him. He stood up and strode towards the elevators. Tony turned to Ziva who shrugged in confusion.

"Maybe it didn't go so well last night." Tony remarked, dodging the paper missile that came flying his way from across the bullpen.

* * *

The phone ringing pulled Jen out of sleep and she was reaching for it before she was even fully awake.

"Sheppard." She mumbled into the phone.

"Mommy?" Alex's voice had her sitting bolt upright, suddenly wide awake.

"Alex honey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes Mommy, I'm fine, can I stay for today?" He asked, Jen let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and nodded, but remembered he couldn't see her she answered.

"Sure baby, let me talk to Freddy mommy though ok?" Alex chirped happily down the phone and ran off. She heard muted voices in the background. It was then that she realized she was alone. Her eyes sought out any evidence that Gibbs was still there.

"Jen?" Anita, Freddy's mother, came on the line.

"Hi Anita." Jen sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry to call so early," Jen checked the clock at the side of the bed, 7 am...great. "Jen, are you ok?"

"Hi, sorry Anita, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Are you sure it's ok for Alex to stay?" She asked stepping out of bed and pulling her robe around her body.

"Not a problem, they are getting on really well and it seemed a shame to break that up...are you sure your ok?" Anita asked. Jen sighed.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep enough." She nearly let out a bitter laugh as she descended the stairs. The kitchen was empty. She blinked the irrational tears away.

"Ok, well I'll let you go, I'll bring Alex back later on this afternoon...bye, take care." Jen snapped her cellphone shut without saying goodbye and resisted the urge to throw it across the room.

"Goddamn you Jethro." She whispered into the empty kitchen.

* * *

"Abs." Gibbs yelled into the lab, over the loud music. She stuck her head out from underneath a Major Mass Spec.

"Gibbs...what are you doing here so early?" She asked. "Tony said you stayed with Jen last night." She covered her mouth with both hands when she realized her mistake.

"Did he now?" Gibbs asked. Memo to self, slap DiNozzo again.

"Um...Gibbs, permission to speak freely?" Abby asked, standing to attention in front of him.

"When do you ever need my permission?" Gibbs asked. Abby seemed to contemplate the question.

"You didn't leave before she woke up, did you?" She took in Gibbs's lack of argument and sighed, "Oh Gibbs, have you been taking dating tips of Tony?" She asked. Gibbs scowled.

"I didn't come down here for a lecture Abs." He warned. She cocked her head to the side.

"What did you come down for? We have no active case." She grinned and bit back a laugh as Gibbs stormed out of her lab.

* * *

_V!_

_xox_


	13. I'm Not Sad, I'm Furious

* * *

_This is for SS2. Loves you muchly angel! _

* * *

Jen sat, once again, at the kitchen table. Her hands this time were clenched around a coffee cup. She stared into the dark, steaming liquid, hoping that the hot china would take her mind off the fact Gibbs had walked out, snuck out, before she was awake.

She shrugged off the last of the upset and embraced the anger that settled in. How dare he? How dare he treat her like a cheap date? She took a sip of the scalding liquid, it burned down her throat. She had let go of the last linger shreds of guilt, she had accepted that Luc was gone, that she had needed something, Gibbs had given it to her. But she was angry with herself for not recognizing the signs. He obviously wasn't prepared to give her something more, and she was angry with how much more she wanted from him. She grabbed her cell, flipped it open and dialed.

"Anita…hi it's Jen…can you have Alex again tonight? There are a couple of things I need to do?" She asked.

"_Sure, you want me to come over and get him?" _Jen frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"_I dropped him off with you a couple of hours ago. Oh Jen, he opened the door and went inside. Is he not with you?" _Anita sounded worried, but it was nothing compared to the immediate, mind numbing panic that settled in Jen's stomach. _Alex._

* * *

Gibbs slammed his hand into the back of the elevator. _What__ the hell is your problem?_ He asked himself. Jen is a great girl, beautiful, heart breakingly so. She understands loss, and there is no way you can deny how good it felt with her last night, his mind countered. So why, why leave before she wakes up? It wasn't just the fact that she murmured her husbands name, there was something else holding him back, the dark side, the glutton for punishment, that felt he didn't deserve happiness. And Jen was the one person, in all these years since Shannon, that he felt he could be happy with.

The elevator door opened onto the bullpen and he strode to his desk with the intent on grabbing his car keys and sorting the situation out, if it wasn't already too late. He rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Alex?"

* * *

Jen dropped the phone and raked two shaking hands through her hair. She didn't know what to do. Her rational side was screaming at her, trying to get her to listen. But it was the irrational side that was winning right now. She took a deep breath.

"Ok," She out loud. "Where would he go?" She closed her eyes and thought. A few seconds later her eyes flew open. "Oh Alex, you didn't?"

* * *

"I was worried about Mommy." He said. Gibbs crouched down in front of the little boy. His large green eyes were staring straight at Gibbs, it wasn't right that someone so young could have such intense eyes.

"Why buddy?" He asked. Alex shrugged and Gibbs raised his eyebrows, silently asking for more.

"When I got home, she was crying. And I thought that you could make it better. So I came here." He announced proudly. "All by myself." Gibbs had to smile, despite the fact that Jen was probably going crazy.

"DiNozzo…get Abby up here, tell her to watch Alex. I'll be back." He smiled at Alex encouragingly and ruffled his hair.

"You going to make Mommy happy?" He asked.

"I'm going to try, Alex."

* * *

Jen grabbed her car keys and purse and practically ran to the door, not caring about the fact she was wearing nothing more than a silk robe. She wrenched the door open and ran to her car. Turning on the ignition she threw the car into gear and backed out of the driveway. She nearly collided with the car that screeched to a halt in front of her exit and was out of the car before she even knew what was going on. She turned around and faced Gibbs.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded. Gibbs took a step towards her.

"Alex is fine, he's at NCIS with Abby." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What the hell is he doing there?" She asked. Gibbs shrugged and took another step towards her, noticing how she took a step back.

"He said you were sad." Her eyes widened slightly before narrowing again.

"I'm not sad, I'm furious." Gibbs was suddenly in front of her, his hand around her face, pulling her to him and covering her lips with his. She let him for a moment before pushing sharply away.

"You don't get to touch me right now…not until you explain." She crossed her arms, suddenly embarrassed at the lack of clothes.

"Jenny…"

"Oh no…don't you 'Jenny' me, _Agent Gibbs._" He flinched as she used his title and grabbed her arm, guiding her back towards the house.

"Get off me." She demanded, and he hoped that no one was looking because he was sure this looked so completely inappropriate, he was dragging a half dressed woman back to her house after nearly causing a car accident. She struggled against his hold and he practically shoved her through the front door and slammed it behind him.

"Will you listen to me?" He asked, crossing his arms and standing in front of the door. She glared, scoffed at him and turned on her heel, walking quickly towards the kitchen.

"Jen…just…" He tried to stop her but she shrugged off his hands. "God dammit Jen would you let me explain?" He snapped. She whirled on him, poking him in the chest with a finger.

"You better have a good explanation. Because 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it this time." Gibbs took a deep breath and she looked expectantly at him.

"I'm an idiot." She let out a bitter laugh.

"Better…but still not good enough." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. She had to hold herself back from running her fingers through his hair. Dammit Jennifer, you are mad at him, she reminded herself.

"I'm a bastard?" He tried. Jen tried not to smile.

"True." He took a step towards, pleased to note that she didn't step back.

"Jenny…" He reached out to her, pulling her sharply to him, covering her mouth with his before she had a chance to protest.

Her hands immediately went to his hips, tugging them closer and his body reacted just as it should have. The crash of cutlery and plates falling into the sink as Gibbs hitched Jen up onto the sideboard and her hand caught the draining board was ignored by both of them as they attacked each others mouths. Her robe slipped off her shoulder and Gibbs lowered his mouth to it. His tongue flicked out, tasting her skin, eliciting sounds of desire from Jens throat. He pulled her off the counter and towards the kitchen door. They made it as far as the kitchen table before Gibbs swept everything onto the floor and practically threw her down and covered her body with his.

She arched into him, wrapping her legs around him. She felt him grow hard against her thigh and had to bite on her lip to stop from crying out when his fingers pushed aside her panties and slipped into her. Her mind went blank when he touched her and she concentrated on nothing except the unbelievable feeling between her legs.

Suddenly he pulled away and pulled her up, hitching her around his waist, carrying her with one arm.

"Don't play games with me." She managed to say as his stubble grazed against the sensitive skin of her neck.

"I promise." He murmured back before walking towards the stairs. If the feeling in her stomach was anything to go by, there was no way she was going to make it upstairs, she needed him now.

She wriggled out of his grasp and he frowned confused at her. She pulled his head down for a reassuring kiss, this one gentler, less frantic but by no means less passionate. Gibbs ran his fingers down her neck, the touch was deliberate, intimate and oh so seductive that her hands found their way to his shirt buttons. She dispensed with pleasantries and ripped at them, causing them to fly in all directions. His chuckle was cut off as she ran her nails down his chest, exploring, again, his stomach. She didn't miss the way his muscles contracted under fingers and grinned against his mouth, tugging on his belt. He understood without the need for words and fumbled with his belt, stepping out of his pants.

"We're not going to make it to the bedroom at this rate Jenny." He murmured against her shoulder.

"Screw the bedroom." She answered, pulling him down onto the stairs. The step dug into her back but she really didn't care. The house could have fallen down around her ears and as long as his hands kept doing exactly what they were doing right now, she would be completely oblivious.

She ran a hand down his spin, loving the way he arched like a cat under her touch, and trailed her fingers round, grasping him in a sure but gentle hand. He dragged his mouth away from hers.

"Christ Jen." His voice was low and husky and God, if that didn't spur her on. She kept hold of him, her hand twisting on the upstroke, until his breathing was labored and his arms were shaking. She pulled her hand away and the noise he made, pulled from low in his stomach had her wondering why she ever let go. A split second later and he was buried deep inside her and it was her turn to moan.

He was aware of nothing except Jen, the feel of being inside her, the feel of her skin, the noises she made. He opened the eyes he didn't remember closing and she invaded his vision, wild green eyes, red hair surrounding her face like a halo, white teeth biting into her lower lip. He wound his arms around her and pulled her to him, standing up in one fluid motion that had her breath caught in her throat. Her back hit the wall in the hallway and she shuddered, suddenly and fell over the edge, dragging Gibbs's name out, her fingers digging into his shoulder. Two seconds later and Gibbs followed.

After his vision had returned to normal, his breathing was back under control and his heart had stopped trying to beat its way out of his chest he stepped back, letting Jen down, holding her to him till her legs decided to start working properly.

"Bedroom?" He asked. She stared up at him.

"You can't seriously want more?" She asked. He laughed and tucked her damp hair behind her ear.

"As…mind blowing…as that was, Jen, I want to sleep. You coming?" He asked, taking her hand and dragging her up the stairs.

He all but collapsed on the bed, dragging Jen with him. She curled up next to him, resting on his good shoulder. Her eyes were closed the minute she hit the bed and he placed a kiss on her hair and closed his eyes, relaxed and completely and utterly sated.

"You wont leave this time?" Jen's sleepy voice reached his ears and his arm tightened around her.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

_I can't figure out if I want to add an epilogue or not...anyone got any preference? _

_V!  
__xox_


	14. Epilogue JETHRO

_Ok, so after begging...blackmail and asking nicely here is the epilogue. _

* * *

"JETHRO!" Jen's cry reached him down in the basement and he had never moved as fast as he did then. He was at the top of the stairs, his fingers circling her arms before he knew and before he could even catch his breath. Alex was suddenly at his side, clinging to his pants, his large green eyes terrified at the cry that escaped his mother.

"What?" He asked, "What's happened?" His voice was worried, and his eyes were searching her face. She doubled over, clutching at her stomach. Her hands grabbed his and squeezed and for a second he thought every single bone in his body was going to shatter.

"OW...that bloody hurt. I think my water has broken." She said, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile and then a grimace. Gibbs heaved a sigh of relief until her hand connected with the back of his head.

"Well...you gonna stand there all day?" She asked, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling him towards the car. "Don't slip in the kitchen, that's where it happened." She threw over her shoulder as she walked through the door. Gibbs threw a disgusted look in the direction of his kitchen and ran up the stairs, into their bedroom and grabbed the ready bag in the corner of the closet.

He was downstairs and in the car, pulling out of the driveway before Jen could shout at him again.

* * *

Jen gripped the inside door handle as another contraction hit her. God, she had forgotten how much this could hurt. She dragged in lungfuls of air to try to steady herself and Gibbs threw a look at her across the car.

"Could you just concentrate on the road please?" She asked, and she imagined Gibbs rolling his eyes at her.

"You ok?" He asked tentatively. She let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh just peachy…when this is over…you are _never_ coming near me again ok?" She said through gritted teeth.

"But you sleep in the same room, Mommy." Alex piped up from the back seat, "Does that mean that Jetto will have to sleep in my room?" He still hadn't managed to get a hang of calling Gibbs Jethro. Gibbs was too formal and both Jen and Gibbs had agreed that he wasn't his father so Daddy was out of the question. So Jetto it was. Gibbs glanced at Alex in the rear view mirror and winked at the boy who had become so ridiculously important to him.

"Mommy is only joking, Alex." He said, trying to reassure the boy. Alex seemed to relax and stuck his thumb in his mouth and stared out of the window.

"I'm so not." Jen whispered loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

* * *

Gibbs couldn't get out of the car quick enough. He practically wrenched Jen out, it being difficult to maneuver a heavily pregnant, in labor woman with a 6 year old firmly on one hip. She batted his hands away and strode towards the hospital. Gibbs shared a look who Alex, who shrugged. They both knew the woman could be incredibly difficult when it came to showing weakness but walking into the hospital alone, with her two boys following was taking it slightly too far.

"I'm giving birth." Jen announced to the nurse on reception. Her eyes flicked up to Jen and she smiled slightly, before waving her hand in the direction of the waiting area. Jen's hands clenched around the edge of the desk and Gibbs gently disengaged them and leant forward.

"Excuse me…this woman is in labor and you _really _don't want to piss of either of us…so could you just help her out here…before I start throwing my weight around or she called the President." The nurse seemed to contemplate the situation before standing up with a sigh. Gibbs resisted the urge to grab her around the throat but was distracted when Jen cried out in pain again. That seemed to get the nurse moving and Gibbs let out a small laugh at the look Jen shot him. He knew that cry was more for the nurse's attention more than anything.

The nurse reappeared with a wheelchair and Gibbs firmly pushed Jen into it. She glared up at him and he ignored her, wrenching the handles out of the nurse's hand.

"So Ms…?" The nurse asked. Gibbs sighed.

"It's Miss Sheppard, but if you want to use my married names its Mrs Gibbs." Jen always had to get on her high horse about her name. The nurse smiled grimly and opened a door to a room. She firmly closed the door behind them muttering something about getting a doctor.

* * *

Abby skidded into the room half an hour later and rushed at Jen.

"Oh Jen…how are you? Are you feeling alright? Do you need me to do anything? I can help deliver it if you want cos I delivered Bonnie's babies and they were all perfectly healthy…" Abby chatted as she gripped Jen's hand. Jen stared at her, confusion in her eyes.

"Who's Bonnie?" She asked. Abby grinned.

"My dog." Gibbs stepped forward with Alex and deposited him in Abby's arms.

"Take Alex for Ice Cream." He said. Alex's eyes lit up at Gibbs and Gibbs ruffled his hair. "See you in a bit buddy ok?" Alex nodded and waved at Jen, she managed a wave back before she collapsed back on the bed.

"What's it going to take for this kid to come out?" She cried, clutching at Gibbs's hand again as another wave of pain hit her. Gibbs brushed some hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"She's as stubborn as you, Jenny." He said. Jen glared and pushed him away.

"I thought I told you not to touch me?" She snapped. The door opened and a smiling man walked through the door.

"Ah, I see were at the "I hate you stage"?" He asked, holding his hand out to Gibbs. "Mr Gibbs, Doctor Gelfand." Gibbs nodded and glanced at Jen who was currently trying to burn a hole in the back of his head with her death stare. Doctor Gelfand stepped forward.

"And you must be Mrs Gibbs." He said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed. Jen glared at him too.

"Guess all that studying paid off Doctor." She snapped. Gibbs rolled his eyes again, "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Jethro, this is all your fault." Doctor Gelfand looked between the two people currently arguing. Gibbs's body language was screaming out how much he cared for his wife and Mrs Gibbs was currently trying very hard not to kill her husband.

"I don't remember you complaining, Jenny." Gibbs crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jen turned her head and gritted her teeth as another wave of pain hit her. She grabbed Doctor Gelfand's hand and he grimaced at the strength of her grip.

"Oh go...away." Gibbs was at her side in one step, his hands on her face, his lips millimeters from hers.

"I'm not going anyway, you can shout and curse and tell me you hate me but I am sticking around, ok?" He murmured.

* * *

Three hours, ten I Hate You's and four broken hand bones later, Grace Rachel Kelly Gibbs emerged into the world. Gibbs held Alex over the crib.

"She's really small." He stated. Gibbs laughed.

"Yes, she is. But she will so be big enough to play with." He said, placing Alex back on the floor. He looked up at Gibbs and tugged on his sleeve. Gibbs wrenched his eyes away for his little miracle and looked down at him.

"Since you look after Mommy, does that mean I have to look after Grace?" He asked, his voice serious. Gibbs pulled the boy into a quick hug.

"Yeah…but we will all help, ok." He turned towards the sleeping Jen who stirred and breathed his name in her sleep. He was by her side in an instant.

"Jenny." He murmured, brushing her hair from her forehead.

"I don't really hate you, you know?" She said, her eyes still closed. Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"I know."

"I love you." She said, finally opening her eyes and staring at him, her fingers firmly entwined with his.

"I love you too." He winced as she squeezed his hand.

"Sorry about your hand." She bit on her lip. He laughed and kissed her gently.

"It'll mend." Jen ran a finger down his cheek.

"How's Grace?" She asked, sitting herself up and looking around the room, spying Alex still staring into the crib. She smiled gently, looking at her family. Gibbs kissed her again.

"She's perfect."

* * *

_Thank you for all the reviews, all the support. You guys are the best, love you_

_V!_

_xox_


End file.
